


Gummy-Deprived Kang Daniel

by niel4ong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, because daniel loves his gummies, failed attempt of crack, i actually dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Daniel missed his gummies so much. Damn the dentist and Jisung-hyung.





	Gummy-Deprived Kang Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Like, this is the most irrational thing I've ever written.   
> This is so so so fail I don't know why I bother to post this.   
> I posted it anyway.

If Daniel were asked to pinpoint the worst thing ever happened in his life, he’d undoubtedly choose that very exact moment when his mom gave him gummy for the first time in his life.

 

Gummy had been his addiction since then, and if he was being honest, even it was worse than people addiction for drugs. Okay, he was being hyperbolic and exaggerating things a bit. But his bad sleeping habit of grinding teeth might be caused by him chewing gummy all the time.

 

It had been years like that.

 

And then the cavities happened and put Daniel in agony.

 

He had been banned to consume the fluffy sugary chewy gummy for the time being until his cavities completely healed. If he could, he would visit the dentist three times a day if it meant a quicker recovery for his teeth.

 

He was stressed out. That he couldn’t feel his sweetheart in his taste bud. He was deprived. He was frustrated.

 

And then the nightmare came.

 

Sleepless night of him seeing his honey bunny gummies floating around, telling him they had missed him. The bear gummy even shed tears for him! He didn’t even want to start what weenybeeny had said to him. He just couldn’t…

 

So basically Kang Daniel was currently gummy-frustrated. He didn’t know what to do anymore with his life. His mouth was experiencing the loneliest phase of its life.

 

“Stop biting your lips! They’re gonna bleed!”

 

“Huh?” Daniel was taken aback. He looked up to see Seongwoo who interrupted his train of thoughts, thoughts of reminiscence of his relationship with his precious ones.

 

“Your lips,” Seongwoo pointed out. “Stop biting them.”

 

True to the older’s words, Daniel felt the iron taste on his lips. “Ah…”

 

Seongwoo shook his head.

 

* * *

 

All the members of Wanna One were lounging in their living room while watching some movie. Daehwi’s pick that night and Daniel wasn’t even focused. He had been fiddling with his phone, browsing some images of gummy on the internet. He had been doing it for so long that he lost count how many pages had he scrolled down by now. That alone had brought him happiness. He smiled to those pictures of colorful bear gummies and unconsciously looked at them longingly.

 

He clicked a pic, zoomed it in and out. Just to realize how perfect their body shape was. God, they made him crazy.

 

“Niel-ah?” Seongwoo whispered softly, once again interrupted his little moment with the love of his life. He couldn’t help but frowning at the older. “Are you alright?”

 

Daniel paused for a bit, thinking of the best answer to give. At first he thought of taking his frustration out to the older, but he held himself from doing so after he noticed how worried Seongwoo look. He had made Seongwoo worried for him.

 

“No,” he finally said. “I’m tired. That’s all.”

 

With that Daniel silently announced his self-dismissal from movie night and bonding time. He was heading to his shared room with Seongwoo and Jisung when Jisung called out to him, “Brush your teeth first before going to bed! Geez, kids nowadays.”

 

Daniel stomped into the bathroom to follow Jisung’s order.

 

* * *

 

“Niel-ah?”

 

Daniel shifted under his blanket.

 

“Niel-ie…”

 

Seongwoo’s voice.

 

“Hey, wake up.”

 

Daniel stayed still in his position, but slowly opened his heavy eyes for Seongwoo.

 

“What is it, Hyung?” Daniel asked hoarsely.

 

“Ssshhh,” Seongwoo brought his point finger to his lips, signing him to keep it down. “Come on. Wake up for me for a bit.”

 

Daniel groaned in annoyance, just to earn a hit from Seongwoo before he begged Daniel to be quiet. He then let the older to pull him out of bed and drag him out of the room to the kitchen.

 

“Sit here,” Seongwoo said, sitting down on the kitchen floor and patting his side for Daniel to follow him. He did. He wouldn’t win against Seongwoo anyway. As his butt touched with the hard wooden floor, and it was uncomfortable but he seek for the best spot to lean his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder. Resting for a bit, and acting like a kid, showing his vulnerable side. Well, things he only did when it was just the two of them. It had been their thing for a while now. Seongwoo was his favorite thing after all. He came second, gummy was first.

 

But really, what did the older want to do for them to sit here in the middle of the night? He felt Seongwoo moved and rummaged his pocket.

 

“Here,” Seongwoo spread out his palm and presented him the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

“Weenybeenyfriedeggs,” Daniel made out a funny noise of between gasp and whisper.

 

He stared at the pretty yellow and white, his little baby, he hadn’t seen for what seemed like years (seven days, to be precise). And then he looked at Seongwoo in disbelief.

 

“One wouldn’t kill you, right?” Daniel shook his head, determined. Seongwoo smiled oh so sweetly. “Just don’t tell Jisung-Hyung, ok?”

 

“Can I? Can I? Pleaaaaase?”

 

Daniel was impatient. He couldn’t wait to eat the fried egg shaped gummy and Seongwoo chuckled at him. Seongwoo was even going far by tearing the package for Daniel.

 

Daniel accepted happily as he thanked God for creating Seongwoo.

 

If only he wasn’t too busy chewing his gummy, he wouldn't miss how Seongwoo turned his head away to hide his reddened cheeks.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today is really shitty and everything's so fucked up and whoa, like what's wrong with me???   
> Btw, not that important but I will have a job interview tomorrow, can anyone wish me luck? T^T  
> Thanks!! ILYSM~ <3 <3 <3


End file.
